Twins
by Brenenna
Summary: Meagan and Morgan are twins who have crashed on the island. Chapter 3Meagan goes through Starbucks withdrawal and Morgan has good ol' Girl Scout memories.
1. Purgatory

Ok, so this is my story about these twins on the island, with all the other survivors. I'll try to make it funny and not like all those other "original character" stories.

But I have the feeling it will be the exact opposite of that.

But read! And please, pretty please review! 

Suddenly, the plane hit a bump! Like a really big, bump!

"Damnit" muttered Morgan.

"Whee…" said Meagan.

"I thought you hated turbulence?" questioned Morgan.

"I do. But, I decided, the world is just, out to get me and that if I pretend like I like something, then it won't happen." She smiled as she said this.

"That's stupid. Don't be stupid. And since when did you decide the world was out to get you? What happened?" asked Morgan.

"None of your-

But before she could finish her sentence, the plane hit another bump. And another. And another. Then when everybody was getting prepared to pull out the barf-bags, the plane, like, started to fall! Morgan wondered if this was possible. I mean, we have all had a dream similar to this, but, could the plane really fall? Then Morgan realized how stupid it was to be thinking about that ten seconds before her life ended.

Holy shit! Her life was going to end! She was going to die! It was at that point she started reacting like everyone else. She screamed her lungs out. Then, she woke up. ON THE GROUND OF A BEACH. How the hell did that happen? Oh yeah. She died. Wait a second, if she died, then why wasn't she, like, where dead people go? "Maybe I'm in Purgatory", she told herself. "Yeah, that makes sense!" she said. Then she wondered who else was in Purgatory with her. More specifically, if Meagan was in Purgatory with her. So she looked around. She saw a few people who's back of head resembled Meagan's, but, she didn't really want to go running around like everyone else. She was actually really tired, and she a BIG headache. _Probably from all of the damn screaming_, Morgan thought bitterly. She started to sit down, but before she did, she saw Meagan running towards her, screaming some unidentifiable words.

"Ah!" said Morgan, running towards her twin. They embraced when they finally reached each other.

"I'm so happy!" shouted Meagan.

"We just crashed on an island and if we're not already in Purgatory we're probably going to die really, really soon. Why are you happy?" asked Morgan.

"Because your alive, idiot!" said Meagan, smacking Morgan's head in the process. "Huh. Yeah, that would make sense. Well, in that case, I'm happy too! Hooray!"

"Yay! What's Purgatory?" said Meagan

"Huh?"

"You mentioned something about Purgatory. What is that?"

"Oh, it's like, the state that you're in when you died, but you have some unfinished business, and you get to finish it in Purgatory! And so I thought maybe we were in Purgatory. But now that I'm thinking, there's really nothing I could do in Purgatory. So maybe we're all alive," said Morgan.

"So…" started Meagan. "Are you not totally excited to Gilliganize this place?"

"Oh yeah, you know it," laughed Morgan. "Let's go find people."

"People?" questioned Meagan.

"Yeah! People!"

And so the quest to find people began. Actually, it wasn't really a quest to find people, they were all around. This was a quest to find HOT people. But the only people that were hot were like, saving people, and talking with other HOT people. "Why don't we just like, randomly join someone's conversation?" said Meagan. "We could…"Morgan started slowly "But then people might think we are weird. I mean, we are, but I don't want the HOT people knowing that."

"Excuse me," a voice from behind them said, causing them both to jump.

"We are going to start a signal fire. We need as much wood as possible. Could either of you help with that?"

"The wood?" asked Morgan

"Yes. We need people to cut and/or collect wood."

"…How exactly could we do that?" asked Meagan. The man stared at her for a long time. Then he leaned closer and yet still continued to stare.

"I said HOW EXACTLY WOU-"

"Never mind!" shouted the man as he walked away.

"Now he was pretty hot"

A/N Tada! Hope you liked it. Well, if you didn't, I still really want to review. I need some advice on this one. Like, you know how many chapters I should do character development, and most importantly, whether you liked this chapter or not.


	2. Blankets and Accents

A/N Yay! I'm updating. And in a timely manner, too. Thanks a bunch to everyone that reviewed. So awesome! I really took everyone's advice into consideration.

**SGCFan4ever **and **megalol-** I'm so thrilled you like it! I hope you read and review again.

**Tawney-** Thank you so much for your thoughts and advice, I appreciate it. I tried to use all the idea's that you suggested; they were really good!

**Morganofthefairies-**Yeah, that is weird. See, when I get that creative writing rush, it's almost always late at night, when I'm dead tired. So I was desperately trying to think up twin names, and those two sounded good. Yes, in this chapter they meet more characters. I'm trying to have them meet the characters that stood out more than others in the earlier episodes. For instance, Locke wasn't really a big character in the first few episodes, so the twins don't really get to know him until later.

Just to let you know, Meagan and Morgan are kind of based on me. Some days I'm like Morgan, other days I'm a lot like Meagan. A lot of this chapter was based on my

thoughts and opinions on everything, such as the monster.

The day went by slowly. I mean, there really wasn't a lot to do. Meagan and Morgan tried to come up with a game or two, but neither of them were exactly what you would call "creative." So they ended up mostly just talking with other survivors, then privately making fun of everyone when the conversations ended.

"Ok. I honestly would have said I hated that short, weird guy…if I hadn't heard his AWESOME British accent. What was his name?" asked Meagan.

"Uh…I don't really remember. Maybe it was, like…Chris. Something like that," answered Morgan.

"No it wasn't," Meagan said, as if Morgan was the stupidest person ever.

"Well then what was it?"

"I don't know!" said Meagan. "Anyways, do you think he likes us?"

"Look wise or personality wise?" asked Morgan.

"Both," said Meagan.

"Uh, well…I think he's the kind of guy that hates _everyone_ personality wise. As far as look wise goes…well come on. We're blonde 22 year old twins with huge blue eyes. Of course he likes us look wise."

"Seriously? I got the impression he'd be the kind of guy that _loves_ everyone personality wise," said Meagan.

"Whatever. Hey, pass me that blanket, I'm freezing." Meagan handed her twin sister a cheap, old, overused airplane blanket.

"Aren't you like, afraid to use that? I mean, come on Morgan, think of everyone that's used it." Morgan rolled her eyes and said "Thanks Meagan. It's so great to know that, on top of everything else that's happened today, you still have time to remind me about how disgusting my blanket is. What would I do without you?" Morgan replied.

"Die of boredom. Now come on, let's gossip some more. Who else did we talk to?"

But before she could answer there was this, like, huge elephant…call. That was the best Morgan could describe it. And then the trees started to get knocked down!

"What was that?" asked a very, very pregnant blonde girl.

"It was an elephant, right?" whispered Meagan

"That's what I got," Morgan whispered back.

"IT WAS AN ELEPHANT!" screamed Meagan. Then both of them started to laugh. Then they realized no one else was laughing and stopped.

"Boone!" a girl squealed.

"Yes!" said Meagan.

"What is it?" asked Morgan, wondering what her twin could possibly be excited about.

"I officially know the name of the hottest man on this island!"

"Great. Now all you have to do is remember that. Good luck. Anyways, I thought you that Sayid was the hottest."

"Who's Sayid?"

"The one who asked us about firewood, you know, the Arab."

"We-"

The awful elephant noise interrupted Meagan.

"Will it ever stop?" asked Meagan.

"Of course. Now go to sleep. We'll go find out more people's names tomorrow."

So they fell asleep, dreaming about, well, things that you dream about when you're on a deserted island.

When they woke up (they were, of course, the last to wake up) people were already sifting through luggage, and clothes.

"Think we should help with…uh…what they're doing," Meagan said, looking at Morgan.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess we should."

"Ok…."

They walked over to a man with curly hair, and, well, a little extra baggage. Well, actually, a _lot_ of extra baggage.

"Hey there…I'm Morgan. This is Meagan." Morgan cleared her throat. "What exactly are you doing, and uh, how can we help?"

"Oh, well we're just, you know, sorting clothes, finding everyone's bag. You should probably find your suitcase then, if you want to, help with sorting clothes. I'm Hurley."

"Fabulous," Meagan said, as her and Morgan walked over to the pile of suitcases. Only Meagan was able to find her bag. Morgan gave up and started to sort clothes with the pregnant lady, Claire.

"So…uh…what did you think about that thing in the jungle? Last night." Said Morgan, not really sure what to say, but still hoping to get a conversation started.

"I'm not sure what to think. Hopefully we'll be rescued before it actually, you know, does something to one of us."

"Oh. Yeah. Well I'm sure we'll get rescued pretty soon." A little bit after she said that, Morgan found herself bored and partially annoyed by Claire. So she left. Meagan saw her and started to run towards her.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were!" said Meagan "Anyways, I've been talking to some more people."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" asked Morgan

"Like Shannon. She's Boone's sister. You remember him right? Hottest man on island? Anyways, she's a really big bitch, and she gets mad at like, everything. I'm currently making a mental list on ways to make her flip out and throw a hissy fit. Wouldn't that be hilarious?"

Morgan laughed

"Yeah, it would. We need more entertainment. I mean, when we crashed, I thought it would be a non stop adventure, you know? But instead all it is is sorting clothes, and talking." Morgan sighed. "Who else did you talk to?"

"Most of it was just brief conversations. I did meet this really nice girl, Joanna. And oh my god, there was this one guy, and he really scared me!" exclaimed Meagan.

"Who? What'd he say?" asked Morgan

"He was really creepy, you know? I just said "hi" and then he was all 'You wanna know a secret?' and he leaned really close to me. Too close. And he looked creepy too. He was bald, and it looked like his eyes were freaking bulging out of their sockets."

Morgan sighed. "Meagan how is asking you if you wanted to know a secret creepy?"

Meagan glared. "You would have to be there, ok?"

Just then, the girls heard a smacking sound. Two people were in a fight!

"Wow…" started Morgan. "I guess this island _does_ have excitement potential.

A/N There you go, chapter two. Please review!


	3. Junkie Island

The two men continued to hit and push each other. Everyone tried to break them up, except Meagan and Morgan. They were excited!

"This is so exciting! I mean, our entire life, we've witnessed, like, two fights. Two! And one of them was in fourth grade," said Meagan.

"I know. How long do you think this one will go on?"

"I don't know.

As if her words were magic, a tall, strong man said "Hey, break it up. Break it up." And, they did break it up!

"Oh my god. Everyone tells them to 'break it up' over and over again, but they didn't listen. Ever. Then this man comes along, and all of a sudden, they stop! Why is that?" said Meagan.

"Well…he does look pretty strong," replied Morgan.

One of the men participating in the fight was Sayid. Neither of the twins had met the other man, though, and he appeared to have long, sandy blonde hair. Although they weren't actually _fighting_ anymore, they continued to yell things. Especially the blonde one. He accused Sayid of being a terrorist and causing the plane to crash.

Meagan gasped. "Do you think he crashed the plane?"

"I have no idea. I guess it's one of those things we'll never really know," said Morgan.

Then a girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail said something about a transceiver and needing someone to make it work. Sayid said he could help with that.

"Oh great, let's trust this guy," was the blonde's reply.

"He does have a point there," pointed out Meagan. But no one really listened to her.

"Hey, we're all in this together. Let's have a little respect, man," said Hurley, the one that that was, um, huge.

"Shut up lardo!" said the blonde.

Meagan and Morgan both started to laugh. A lot. Hurley glared at them.

"Oh come on, Hurley. Don't tell me you didn't totally see that one coming," said Morgan.

Then, everyone started talking about the transceiver, which Meagan and Morgan didn't really understand. Meagan didn't even know what a transceiver was, let alone what it did. So they both walked away. Morgan attempted to find her suitcase, and Meagan attempted to find her sun-screen. This went on for awhile until a Chinese man approached them both, saying unidentifiable Chinese words.

"I'm sorry, we don't understand Chinese," said Morgan. But this guy still didn't go away. He held out this, like, tray of weird, gross, fish things? Whatever they were, they looked pretty nasty.

"Oh, um, ok. Thanks," said Morgan, trying not to grimace. As soon the man left, obviously very satisfied, Morgan threw the…the…the thing into the ocean.

"What did you just do? I was hungry. I wanted to eat that. I can't believe you could be that wasteful," exclaimed Meagan.

"Meagan! Did you see that thing? It was nasty. And if I had actually kept it, you wouldn't have eaten it. _I_ would have," said Morgan.

"Fine. I'll just go and get my own then."

"They're probably all gone by now, and if they aren't, he won't give you any. He thinks that you're me, and he knows he already gave me one."

"Well then I'll him we're twins!"

"He doesn't speak English! Not that he would believe you, anyways."

"Well then Morgan, since according to you, you're the smartest person here, how do I get food? Or do you just prefer I starve to death?"

"I never said I was the smartest person here. I just said I was smarter than you," Morgan sighed. "Look, if you're seriously that hungry, you should probably go to Hurley. He probably has food."

"Who the hell is Hurley!" exclaimed Meagan.

"The fat one! God Meagan, have you even bothered to learn anyone's name? Because we're obviously gunna be here awhile."

"I may not remember names, but at least I don't refer to people as "the Arab" or "the fat one." Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting some food. For me."

"Then go already!"

"I am!"

And with that, Meagan stormed over to who she assumed Morgan was talking about when she said "the fat one."

"Excuse me, do you know where the food is?"

"Food?"

"Yeah. Food. The kind you're supposed to eat."

"Oh, right. Its right over there," he said, pointing to a pile of airplane food. Without even saying thank-you, she took one then came back to where Morgan was.

"I'm sorry, Morgan," said Meagan.

"Me too."

"So…did they ever do anything about that whole…trans…trans…"

"Transceiver?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah. That."

"Yeah, they did. Actually, I think they're getting ready to go on a hike right now. Evidently the transceiver will work if they're on high ground. Lots of people are going," said Morgan

"I think…that we should go. On the hike, I mean," suggested Meagan. Morgan stared at her.

"What? It would give us a good chance to, you know, socialize. Get to know people," said Meagan.

"Meagan. Are you trying to tell me that I'm the only one who remembers the hike from freaking _hell _we had?" asked Morgan.

"Well, yeah I remember it, but, that was in second grade. 15 years ago. I'm sure some things have changed. Or maybe there were some things we just exaggerated in our heads."

"You think we just exaggerated the bathrooms? Or, or that someone has magically gotten rid of all those bugs? You can go, if you want to, but I'm staying here. I'm _'_socializing' here," said Meagan.

"I guess you have a point." Meagan sighed. "What do you suggest we do?"

Morgan shrugged. "Sort clothes."

"Well that sounds like fun," Meagan replied sarcastically.

But the twins did it anyways. They did it for a pretty long time, until they decided to chat with Claire. Claire was really nice. A little too nice. So nice that it got to the point where it was annoying. But they chatted anyways. There was nothing else to do.

When night came, the twins gladly went to sleep. Then they woke up. Fascinating, isn't it? Meagan sighed at the lack of excitement in her life.

"I'm not sorting clothes. And you better not either! I don't want to talk to people. We've meet everyone, and _every single one_ of them has been boring, and stupid," complained Meagan.

"Well, I don't want to either. But what else can we do?"

"We could…just sit here…and think."

"Think about what?"

"Uh…Starbucks?"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Only you would say something as random as that."

"It's not random at all. I _need_ my Starbucks. I think I am going through, like, Starbucks withdrawal."

"Well it could be a lot worse than _Starbucks_ withdrawal. I mean, what do you want to bet that out of almost 50 survivors at least one of them is a drug addict?" replied Morgan

"That's…scary. Don't talk about that."

"It's a fact, Meagan. Just like my airplane blanket being disgusting; it's scary, but it's still a fact."

"Fine. You can think about your little druggie friends and _I_ can think about my Starbucks.

They sat in silence for what seemed to be a long time, until Sayid, Boone, Shannon, and three other people trekked out of the jungle.

Meagan squinted. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh, I think those are the people who went on the hike. They're back!" said Morgan, getting up and running towards them as she said it.

"_Shannon _went on a _hike_?" Meagan said partly to her self. She didn't know Shannon very well, but Shannon hadn't really seemed like the kind of girl that would go on hikes.

"As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send out a call for help," stated Sayid.

"Who elected him spokesperson?" murmured Meagan.

"Shut up. He's just trying to help," was Morgan's reply.

Sayid continued on, saying something about needing electronics, such as laptops and cell phones.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving up my cell phone," said Meagan.

"Well, it's not like it works. And, don't you want to get rescued? I know I don't want to stay on 'Junkie Island', as you might call it."

"I'm keeping my cell phone," said Meagan. "But feel free to give up all of your stuff."

"I still haven't found my suitcase."

"Well, then you can go find it, and I can talk to Shannon. She seems…bitchy. Everything I've ever wanted in a friend."

So they parted ways. Morgan went off to the pile of unclaimed suitcases, noticeably smaller, while Meagan went off in attempt to make a friend.

"So… I'm Meagan. You might remember me," said Meagan, looking at Shannon.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Shannon answered.

"Oh! That's fabulous. Uh, how was the hike?"

"Shitty."

"Yeah…that seems to be general category," said Meagan.

Shannon laughed. "Actually, this was my first hike I've ever taken."

"My and my twin sister were in Girl Scouts. We had to do this hike. All I really remember is it being horrible, and just wanting to go home," said Meagan, wincing at the memory.

"You have a twin sister? That's so cool," said Shannon, smiling.

"It has its ups and downs. Um, anyways, what exactly made the hike shitty? Besides the obvious reasons."

"Well…I'm not sure if I can say anything, but…whatever," Shannon took a deep breath. "It was a bad hike to start with. Everyone on it was really annoying, and it was tiring, I did _not_ like it. And then all of a sudden we heard this rumbling noise, and it was coming closer! So I ran, of course, and I fell, but I got back up and ran! Because I thought it was the monster. So I assumed everyone was running with me, but I glanced over my shoulder, and Sawyer was still there! He was holding a _gun_ out. Then we heard him shoot…it. Quite a few times. We all went up to get a good look at it, and it was…a polar bear!"

"A polar bear!"

"Yeah, a polar bear."

"Oh my god. You must have been so scared. I mean, of course you were, it was a polar bear!"

"Uh-huh. A polar bear."

"I can't believe that." Meagan sighed, trying to accept the fact that there was a POLAR BEAR on the island she was stranded on. "Go on with the story. Or is that it?" asked Meagan.

"Nope. It gets worse. When we were on high enough ground to get a signal, Sayid tried it, but he couldn't get through. He couldn't get through because something else was already transmitting on _this_ island." Meagan's eyes grew wide. "It was a French woman's transmission. I was the only one that spoke French, so I translated for them."

"What did the French woman say?" said Meagan, eyes wide with horror.

"Something like 'Help me. I'm all alone now. It killed them. It killed them all.'"

'Well…that definitely would be a shitty hike then, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. Hey, um, it's ok if you tell say, your twin, but other than that, try to keep it on the down low."

"Oh right, of course."

Then Meagan went off. Luckily, Morgan, the person she had been hoping to see, came skipping towards her.

"Guess what Meagan? I found my bag!"

"That's great."

The twins sat down.

"So Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't live on Junkie Island anymore. We live on Polar Bear Island." 

A/N Chapter three. That was longer than usual, but then again, it's only my third chapter. Please review!


End file.
